Light Upon The Bleak
by chicabomb
Summary: What if Prue came back on as something special?Read on!A fic by me,Samantha and Lauren!
1. Chapter 1

Phoebe: Piper?! Come on, hurry up, we've got to be there in less than--- *looks at watch* 2 minutes!  
  
Piper: (strolling down the stairs) Well that's the good thing about having Leo around, now isn't it?  
  
Phoebe: (laughs) You're not really orbing into a funeral are you?  
  
Piper: I don't know, I might just. (Cringed)  
  
Phoebe: Aww, honey (hugged Piper, while she squinted her eyes too, to stop tears from coming too)  
  
Piper: I already miss her! (Sobs quietly)  
  
Phoebe: (Pats Piper on the back) me, too honey.  
  
Piper: (Sniffs) I'm sorry. (Laughs a little) I guess I took our last two minutes huh?  
  
Phoebe: (Smiling) Yeap! Now we're forced to use Leo, LEO! (Calls to the sky, I guess )  
  
Phoebe: LEO!!  
  
Leo orbs in  
  
Leo: What?  
  
Piper: The funeral, us, you, orb  
  
Leo: (smiles) next time, why don't we try using sentences  
  
He took both of their hands and orbs them out of the scene  
  
At the funeral...  
  
Priestess: That which belongs to fellowship and love. That which belongs to the circle, remains with us. The wheel turns. As life is a day, so our sister has passed into night. Nothing is final, and we who remain behind know that one day, we will once again share the bread and wine with our sister. O' blessed spirit, we bid you farewell, for you await a new destiny.  
  
(Piper leans on Leo and began sobbing again)  
  
Leo: Hush honey ... It's gonna be alright.  
  
Elsewhere "up there" ...  
  
Prue: Hello? Can anyone tell me what I'm doing here? (Sees Grams) Grams?  
  
Grams: Sweetie... You're here in heaven...Leo failed to save you.  
  
Prue: So this is how heaven is like ... (Gulps) What about Piper and Phoebe?  
  
Grams: Don't worry, they're fine, well, the Elders have something for you.  
  
Prue: For me?  
  
Grams: Yup, do you know how to get to them?  
  
Prue: Um... Turn left walk straight? (Stifles a giggle and Grams slanted her eyes at her)Okay okay Grams I know I shouldn't be joking at a time like this...Um just think "The Elders" and I'll be there?(Grams nods)Okay.(Closes her eyes and think "The Elders")  
  
The funeral had ended an hour ago and most of the guests went back to the manor for a small reception.  
  
Phoebe: (to Cole)What happens now?  
  
Cole: How do you mean sweetie?  
  
Phoebe: The Power of Three....its gone.(she looks up at Cole with tears running down her face, Cole stood silent for a moment not knowing what to say, he pulled her into a hug and silently whispered to her that everything would be ok.)  
  
When Prue opened her eyes she couldn't help but let out a small gasp of excitement.  
  
Prue: Wow, it actually worked.  
  
VoiceYou have to trust yourself if your willing to take this job.  
  
Prue was looking round trying to see who was talking and then she saw one of the elders walking towards her.  
  
Prue (confused)Job?  
  
Voice For all the good you do...  
  
Prue: You mean did  
  
VoiceYou are destined to still do good.  
  
Prue: But how?  
  
Voice You were part of The Charmed Ones, the most powerful witches, we know you can guide others to be as powerful as you were.  
  
Prue: Okay I don't want to seem rude....but what are you talking about?  
  
Voice We want you to become a whitelighter.  
  
Prue: (shocked)Oh... 


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the Halliwell Manor ...  
  
Piper: (Walking to her room) 

Phoebe? Are you ... (Sees her looking at the old photographs of the 3 of them together) Oh. 

Phoebe: Piper... I miss her already. 

Piper: (Hugs) Me too ... (Looks at the other side of the room and sees Leo orbing in) Leo. 

Leo: The Elders want to see the both of you. Phoebe: Us? 

Leo: Yeah, come, let's go.  
  
Leo orbs the both of them "up there".  
  
VoiceWelcome, Charmed Ones. 

Piper: (To Phoebe, whispering) Are we supposed to say "hello" or something? 

Phoebe: (Whispering back) Um... No idea!

 Voice We want to introduce you to a new whitelighter, but do not worry, Leo Wyatt will still be yours. 

Piper: (Whispering to Phoebe again)2 whitelighters?? 

Phoebe: (Whispering back) Um... I suppose? 

Voice Please meet your new whitelighter  
  
They both watch in the same direction as they see a figure walking towards them. Piper and phoebe stand there looking shocked as the figure approached them.  
  
Piper: (sounding shocked)P...Prue? 

Phoebe: Is this. possible? 

Prue: (grinning)I guess so!(she pulls them into a hug)  
  
Prue pulls away from the hug and looks at her two sisters faces. She wipes the tears away from their eyes and grabs each of their hands.  
  
Prue: Come on, let's go home.  
  
At the manor they have just orbed back in, for a moment they all stand quiet.  
  
Piper: How about coffee?(to Prue) You still drink coffee...right? Prue: (laughing) Sure do  
  
Piper smiles at her and walks into the kitchen and then Leo orbs in. He walks over to her he kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Piper-Hey you! Leo: (smiling at her)Hi Piper: Did you know 

Leo: Well...Maybe Piper-It is for real though isn't it? I mean I'm not dreaming or they aren't gonna take her away again are they? 

Leo-(pulling her into a hug)Its for real  
  
Meanwhile, in the kitchen...........  
  
Phoebe: (laughing, as she grabbed the cup) Prue, this--this is unbelievable! 

Prue: (laughing too) I know. I didn't believe it either at first, but I'm here, and that part i can believe. 

Phoebe: (poured the coffee in the cup) So this means that we have our powers back?

 Prue: (serious) Phoebe, there's something I have to tell you. 

Phoebe: What is it? Prue: I sense something...... 

Phoebe: something bad? 

Prue: No, something good

Phoebe: What is it, then. 

Prue: (concentrating) I think----there's another Halliwell 

Phoebe: (shocked) What are you talking about?! 

Prue: Phoebe, since I'm dead, or used to be anyways, I can't complete the Power of Three. And your my first charges and since I share the same blood as all Halliwells, I feel there's another. 

Phoebe: Why are you telling me? 

Prue: Do you want your powers back? 

Phoebe: (nodded) Yes 

Prue: Then you have to look for her 

Phoebe: Who's her, Prue? There's about 3 million "her"s in this world! 

Prue: (concentrated even harder) I----can't. 

Phoebe: You can't? You can't tell me because the elders doesn't want you to or--? 

Prue: I can't see her, Phoebe. She's alive, I can sense her, but I can't identify her. 

Piper: (strolled in with Leo) Hey guys! Done with the coffee yet Phoebe? (Looks) Wow, maybe I should teach you how to make coffee 

Phoebe: Piper, Prue just told me that........we have another sister.


	3. Chapter 3

Piper: Uhm...yeah Prue, the one standing next you.

Phoebe: No no!! i mean a new one!

Piper: Huh?(to Leo) You didn't say going up there(points upwards)had side effects!!

Leo: Well. I didn't...

Prue: No Piper she's right!

Piper: Oh(she sits down while phoebe picks up a photograph from which she gets a 

premonition)

Leo: What did you see?

Phoebe: I think...it was our sister.

Piper: What? How? We don't have another sister!

Phoebe: Piper...

Prue: Phoebe what did you see?

Phoebe: It was a young woman working at the social services. Can you or leo sense her?

Leo: I doubt it..shes too new

Prue: What about scrying?

Piper: Stop this! How do we have another sister!?

Prue looks at piper then to phoebe and leo.

Prue: You remember mom's whitelighter?

Piper: Sam?

Prue: Yes and well you know they were together and they had a baby but they were 

worried that we wouldn't recieve our powers if there was 4 of us and we wouldn't be the 

charmed ones...so they took the baby to a church and asked a sister there to find her a 

new home.

Piper: Why didn't she tell us?

Prue: I don't know but what i do know is that,that girl is our sister and we need to find her

Prue: Okay, so Phoebe what does the girl look like from your premonition?

Phoebe: (Trying to remember) Uh, tall, pale, dark hair, and ooh, her desk! There was a 

name! Uh, Pam? No, uhm, Patri--no way.....ooh it's Paige! Paige!

Piper: Paige Halliwell?

Phoebe: (Shook her head) No, she's Halliwell blood but she goes by Matthews.

Prue: Okay, so....let's go find her.

Piper: How? Why? When?

Leo: Honey, one question at a time. Right now let's just try searching the phone book. At 

least we know her name. (Went to get the book)

Piper: (Followed Leo with her eyes) This is crazy.

Prue: No, it's not, Piper, she's the only one that can complete the Power of Three

Piper: But you're here!

Phoebe: But she's not a witch anymore, she's a whitelighter.

Piper: Yeah, well I know that, but---

Prue: No buts, Piper. We're going to find this girl as fast as we can, and then enlist her

Piper: Wow, suddenly the old Prue's back

Prue: (Smiled, pretended to be offended) Hey! I'm only doing this for your own good

Piper: Yeah I know.....(Hugged Prue) I'm glad you're back

Prue: So am I

Phoebe: And me three, but soon there's going to be four of us.

Piper: So what are we waiting for, let's go find her.

Prue: I'm glad.

Leo comes back with the phone book. 

Leo: Here, the book.

Phoebe: Thank you, Leo. 

Prue: So... (Uses her powers to flip the book) Wow, I still have my telekinesis. Cool!

Piper: Aww, you're stiil one of the Charmed One, no matter what.

Prue: So here's the address, she lives right across the town. 

Piper: Paige Matthews... Leo? Could you orb up and check up on her?

Prue: Hey, I'm here, too!

Piper: Ooh get you! Well...

Leo: Oh, I'll go, you can stay here with them, Prue.

Piper hugs him and he orbs up, leaving Piper still in that position.

Piper: Okay, I totally hate it when he does that!

Prue: Okay, so what we have to do now is this - Find this Paige person, get her here, and 

unbind her powers.

Phoebe: (Mumbles) Okay.

Prue: Phoebe are you okay?

Phoebe: It's just... Cole, I guess. I wonder how he is now.

Piper: Well, as long as he's not killed by the bounty hunters, I'm sure he's alright.

Phoebe: Yeah I know, Piper, but---I guess I just worry about these things sometimes, 

seeing as I am married to him..

Piper: Relax a bit, huh Phoebe? I'm sure he'll be fine

Prue: *nods* Exactly what Piper said, now we've got some work to do. Come on *hurries 

out the door, while the other two stood still watching her go*

Phoebe: Yeap, 12 minutes after her return and she's already feeling like the old Prue

Piper: What did u expect? *Smiled, and caught up to Prue*


	4. Chapter 4

* * *  
  
Phoebe: Yeap, 12 minutes after her return and she's already feeling like the old Prue  
  
Piper: What did u expect? [She smiled, and caught up to Prue]  
  
Prue: [turns back] Phoebe? Come on, let's go, hurry up! We don't have a lot of time!  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, I'm here, I'm here, keep your pants on, will you? [She laughs]  
  
Prue: [Smirks] Very funny, let's go...  
  
Piper: Okay, so how are we going to go about doing this? We're just gonna go, "Hi, how are you doing? Good? Well guess what, you've got three sisters, you're a witch and we want u to battle demons with us..."??  
  
Prue: Of course not, don't be silly, Piper..., we're not going to tell her about the demon part.  
  
Phoebe: And what make her assume that she's a 16th century witch who hexes and curses everybody she doesn't like?  
  
Prue: Let her think what she wants, but in the end she has to accept to be a witch first before we tell her about the things we do.  
  
Piper: So it's like a now or never deal? "If you're interested, u can continue, if u don't, then screw you?" Funny how we never had gotten that deal.  
  
Prue: Well, I'm suggesting perhaps we should start by telling her we're her sisters, and we have a big secret.  
  
Phoebe: And then what?  
  
Prue: And then, we'll bring her back to the Manor, and lead her to the Book Of Shadows.  
  
Piper: Okay, so what if she freaks out? I was freaked out, if you'd remember.  
  
Phoebe: Okay personally I don't care whether she freaks out or not, she's gonna accept the fact that she's a witch and we need her help.  
  
Piper: Well I guess that's okay. [She notices Leo is smiling widely and smacks him lightly] What are you smiling at?  
  
Leo : At Prue. Only the first few minutes and she's doing an excellent job of being a whitelighter.  
  
Prue: I'm doing excellent? That's a compliment - I wouldn't mind more of these, though  
  
Phoebe: I think we should-- [Cole shimmers in and scares all of them] Cole!  
  
Cole: Phoebe.. [Kisses her, then notices Prue there] Prue??  
  
Phoebe: She's our new whitelighter.  
  
Prue: [Grimly] Nice to meet you, Cole. I hope you still have that little bit of good in you.  
  
Piper: Prue, he's good. He helps us now.  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, it's true. You don't have to worry about him anymore.  
  
Prue: Ok, whatever. We don't have time to chat, we've gotta get to Paige.  
  
Piper: I guess we really should go, but I just wish we weren't the ones who have to tell her something that'll change her life forever.  
  
Cole: But think of all the good she'll help you do. And i'm sure she'll love finally having a family. 


	5. Chapter 5

[Scene: Halliwell Manor. The sisters are still pondering how they're going to tell Paige about her being a witch.]  
  
Piper: Alright! I give up!  
  
Prue: (Looks at her) So soon? This isn't like the Piper we know...  
  
[Cole comes in from the conservatory, looking at his watch.]  
  
Cole: Phoebe? I... have to go to... do something. You mind if I leave?  
  
Phoebe: [Suspiciously] Do what?  
  
Cole: I told you, something important. I'm gonna be back, in about an hour's time. Bye.  
  
[He left, leaving Phoebe speechless.]  
  
Phoebe: Ok, I KNOW he's good, but it's too bad he keeps disappearing off like that  
  
Prue: Phoebe, we've got no time to deal with your on-again off-again boyfriend okay?  
  
Phoebe: [Narrows her eyes] I'm all for it, but hey, be a little sympathetic...it doesn't take much  
  
Piper: Phoebe, it's alright. I'm guessing he didn't have to do anything evil. Maybe he just wants to surprise you or something  
  
Phoebe: I'm not so sure though  
  
Piper: Oh, stop being such a worrywart! Trust your guy....you've been together for like 2 years.  
  
Prue: [Snaps fingers] Are we done here? Come on, Piper, Phoebe let's go!  
  
Piper: Oh wait, go, where?  
  
Prue: To look for Paige and...  
  
Piper: Do what? We haven't decided how to break the news!  
  
Phoebe: You know what we can do? Prue, you can go orb her here.  
  
Piper: Are you out of your mind, Phoebe?  
  
Phoebe: [Hotly] What, at least I offered a suggestion, not like someone, who sitting there, not using any grey matter up in her head at all.  
  
[Piper started to retaliate, but Prue cuts her off.]  
  
Prue: Alright guys, this isn't the time to be arguing!  
  
Phoebe: Look, Prue, orb her here okay? So at least she won't be so freaked out when we start telling her all sorts of stuff  
  
Prue: [Looks at Piper] Alright, but you two better be good! [Orbs out]  
  
Phoebe and Piper both sat in complete silence, ignoring and not looking at each other, until Prue came back again with Paige  
  
Paige: [Struggling to break free] Oh my God, let me go, you jerk!! [Prue lets go of Paige. Paige tries to get away, but Prue made her sit down on the couch]  
  
Phoebe: [Stood up] Ok, here's the deal, little sister, you're a witch, we're your sisters, that one there is a Whitelighter [points at Prue], that one there [points to Piper] is married to a Whitelighter, just like our dead mom. Our mom and your dad, also a Whitelighter, had an affair and ta-da! You're born. We need your help, and we need you to embrace your witchly powers.  
  
Paige: [Takes it in slowly] Oh wow... [Quietly] Okay, I'm ready  
  
Piper: [Raises eyebrow] Really? You believe all that?  
  
Paige: [Face hardens] Fat chance, you jerks. What do you think I am, a moron? Now, if you'll excuse me [Goes to the door], I have a life to lead....unlike some.  
  
Phoebe: No, wait, listen to us, please...  
  
Paige: For what? I have to go back to work. [She starts to leave, but Piper blew up the door. She was startled.] Oh my goodness...  
  
Piper: We'll just take up 5 minutes of your time. We need to get you safe, before any demon attacks.  
  
Paige: Wait, now you're talking demons? What are you all? The breed of Satan or something?  
  
Prue: Okay, see, you have Halliwell blood. I mean, yeah, we're the Halliwells. Yeah, and since you have Halliwell blood, it makes you a witch, from Mum's side. From what we deduce, Mum had an affair with Sam, her Whitelighter, and they had you. Tell us, where were you found?  
  
Paige: Alright, to humour you, I was found in a church.  
  
Piper: Right... We -- [A demon, looking suspiciously like Belthazor shimmers in] Demon!  
  
Prue: [Stands in front of the Demon] Okay, guys stand back, I'll handle this. [Flicks her hands to send the Demon flying]  
  
Phoebe: [Ran forward, levitated and kicked the Demon]  
  
Piper: [Walked forward and flicked her hands, the demon blew up--turned back to Phoebe] Funny how that guy looks exactly like Belthazor.  
  
Paige: Oh my god. What are you people? 


End file.
